The present invention generally relates to unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) and, more particularly, to system and method for creating renewable UAV energy via blade rotation.
UAVs (also called drones) are being used for tasks such as aerial delivery of consumer goods. UAVs commonly use a rechargeable battery to provide power that creates a motive force for flying. However, battery power is short lived and limited in nature for smaller UAVs, and energy alternatives are required for prolonged flights. Smaller UAVs have limited range due to the limited battery power and, thus, have limited range for delivering packages. As such, smaller UAVs would benefit from the ability to extend their effective range to accomplish an objective such as package delivery.